Every Little Thing
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Set after last Wednesday's episode. Phil wasn't going to let her go just like that. Please review! One shot songfic! xxx


**Every Little Thing**

**

* * *

**

**SP:** (of course lol!) Set after last Wednesday's episode. Song is 'Every little thing' by Dishwalla which seems to sum them up pretty well.  
Please review after reading! Vikki xx

_Let me in_

_To see you in the morning light_

_To get me on_

_And all along the tears they come_

_See all come_

_I want you to believe in life_

_But I've got the strangest feeling_

_That you've gone away  
Will you find out who you are too late to change?_

Phil had tried to call Sam so many times that night; too many to count. He just couldn't leave things the way they were. They had fought for too many years for it to end like this, he wasn't ready to let their chance of being happy slip away from them. Phil pressed redial and waited, hoping against hope that this time she'd decide to answer her phone. He was wrong. The call was diverted to voicemail but Phil had no idea how to leave a message so he hung up. Sam wanted some time away from Sun Hill, he could understand that but he would happily have taken a few weeks leave to help her sort her head out. He had told her he loved her and had scared her off. It was ironic in a cruel way because of the many times Phil had backed away from a woman when they had told him how they really felt. He felt so useless now.

_I wish I could be_

_Every little thing you wanted_

_All the time_

_I wish I could be_

_Every little thing you wanted_

_All the time  
Some times_

Sam sighed as she finished packing her suitcase with clothes, her washbag and a stack of trashy romance novels. She was aware of the fact that she seemed to be running away from her problems but she needed some alone time to think things through. She had been freaked out when Phil had told her he loved her, it had come out of the blue and she wasn't sure how she should react. When they had started their relationship Sam had wanted to take things slow and she had no idea that Phil felt this strongly about her. Maybe she wanted to get away because if she was really honest with herself, she felt the same.

_Life me up_

_Just lift me up_

_Don't make a sound_

_And let me hold you up_

_Before you hit the ground_

_See all come  
You say you're alright  
But I get the strangest feeling_

_That you've gone away  
Will you find out who you are too late to change?_

Sam decided to head to bed early, her flight was booked for early the next morning. Going to bed early just made her insomnia worse and she was still wandering aimlessly around the house hours later. A sense of guilt washed over her everytime her thoughts went to Phil, which was often to say the least. She hated to admit it but she missed him already, maybe she really did love him. She was beginning to wonder if spending time away from Sun Hill was really the answer to her problems. The old Samantha Nixon never would have done this, but then the old Sam probably wouldn't have fallen for Phil Hunter.

_I wish I could be_

_Every little thing you wanted_

_All the time_

_I wish I could be_

_Every little thing you wanted_

_All the time  
Some times_

Phil squashed another empty beer can in his hands and aimed it towards the over filling bin. The alcohol working it's way through his bloodstream was doing nothing to make him feel better and he knew he'd just end up with a hangover the next day. He got up and put the rest of the six pack in the fridge. He was wide awake already so it didn't matter if he made himself a strong coffee. Sleep wasn't going to come easily tonight. As the kettle came to the boil, he came to a decision. Phil wasn't going to let Sam go, not this easily. He loved her and that was the most important thing and beneath it all he was sure she felt the same.

_Don't give me up_

_Don't give me up tonight_

_Or soon nothing will be alright_

_Salvation_

_Will you find out who you are_

_Too late to change?_

Phil was waiting at the airport that morning when Sam arrived. He wasn't going to let her go without at least talking to her. He waited with a take away coffee cup in his hand and scanned the crowds for the familiar petite blonde that meant so much to him. Finally she walked passed towards the departures lounge and Phil threw his empty coffee container into the nearest bin and followed after her. When he was close behind her, he said loudly:

"Sam!" She didn't even turn around. "Sam!" He shouted louder, she stopped turning around in confusion.

"Phil?" Sam asked, moving out of the crowd of people heading towards depatures. She wasn't sure if she was pleased to see him or not.

"I couldn't let you go...not like this." Phil told her, not caring that he was confessing his true feelings for her in front of hundreds of people as they streamed passed.

"I told you, I needed some time away; some time to think." Sam said.

"I know." Phil said. "And I respect that but I can't let you go away for three weeks without telling you how I feel about you. I know I hardly have the best track record, but I love you Sam and I swear that I would never hurt you or cheat on you. Why would I want anyone else when I have you?"

Sam felt tears prick her eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of all these people but she felt like she was fighting a losing battle and in more ways than one.

"Phil, I love you too but I was scared, I still am." Sam admitted, looking into his eyes as she spoke to him. "I'm just afraid that you won't want me forever, soon you'll find a young bit of skirt and you won't love me anymore."

Phil pulled Sam into his arms. "I love you, I only want you. I've only ever wanted you."

Sam layed her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She couldn't explain what she was feeling but she knew that somehow she believed him.

"I love you too." She whispered. Sam held him close, promised him she'd be home soon and then they'd talk.

_I wish I could be_

_Every little thing you wanted_

_All the time..._


End file.
